Text Me Not
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: All Lucy wants to do is get through her mind-numbing class, but will her boyfriend, the ever attention-hogging Natsu Dragneel, be able to tear her away from her studies? Yes. The answer is a definite yes.


Lucy sat in her desk, one hand propping up her chin and the other absent mindedly tapping a pencil on her small, university desk. You'd think with how much they charge for tuition they could afford bigger personal desks. Lucy sighed, looking to the people on either side of her. A boy to her right with black hair spiked into a messy look was leaned back in his seat, earbuds in and seemingly trying to count the number of tiles on the ceiling. Either that or he was muttering to himself, which wasn't entirely impossible. The girl to her left was trying to focus on the dull lecture the professor had broken into, but there just seemed to be a random pattern of scribbles on the side of her lined paper. More than Lucy had written down anyway. Lucy looked down to the front of the room, grateful she had found a desk in the back. The room was full of students like herself, trying unsuccessfully to pay attention to his speech, the monotone lesson on feminism in Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ already claiming a number of students as victims to it's sleep inducing drone. As least at the back she wouldn't disturb anyone with her snoring.

Lucy's phone gave a soft buzz, startling her from nearly dozing off. She really needed to be paying attention, regardless of the fact that she had already chosen the book as her main report subject, and had already read, re-read, and analyzed every line in the damn book. Releasing a loud sigh, Lucy hit the home button and her lock screen lit up, showing a text message with the name Natsu Dragneel above it. Quickly unlocking her phone, Lucy read the short text and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's whining.

N- _Luuccyyyyy I'm bored_

Quickly tapping a reply Lucy relocked her phone, barely setting it on the desk before it buzzed again.

L- _And I'm in class_

N- _Come hooooommeeeee :D_

Lucy felt her eye twitch. Of course he'd want her to blow of her studies, the fact that Lucy wasn't even paying attention besides the point. For all Natsu knew, she could have been enraptured by her current lesson! He had class right now anyway, what was he even doing at her dorm? Lucy felt her eye twitch again as she came to the conclusion that he was skipping his law class. If she had to suffer through a mind numbing hour of boring lecture, then he did too damn it!

L- _Just because you can go around skipping class doesn't mean I can,_

This time Lucy didn't even bother to put down her phone, already seeing the three pulsing dots that alerted her that Natsu was texting back.

N- _I'm not skipping! Class got cancelled! :P_

L- _Well then I'm happy for you. Now leave me alone_

N- _LUUUUSHIIII STOP BEING MEAN TO ME_

Their texts were immediate, and Lucy realized she was grinning dumbly at her phone, amused by his dramatic texts. Lucy bit her lip to fight back a giggle as she replied, letting out an exasperated sigh when he responded instantly.

L- _I am not!_

N- _So come home and play with me!_

He always wanted to play with her, sometimes even if it meant playing tag around the common area, Natsu usually ending up tackling Lucy into a bush or some other foliage. Or a snow mound, depending on the season. Lucy had learned a while ago that if there was an innocent or a dirty way to interpret something 90% of the time Natsu meant it innocently. It was just in his nature, one of the many things that endeared him to Lucy.

L- _Play with Happy_

Lucy's reply was short, the professor finally moving on to an interesting topic of their discussion. Her mouth did quirk however as a brief picture of Natsu playing with the little blue feline he had so loving named Happy flashed through her head, his large carefree grin and squinted eyes dancing across her consciousness. She really did love that idiot.

N- _Can't, I left him with Wendy for the week. He kept hissing at me when I tried to take him away from Charla_

Lucy actually laughed out loud at his reply. For some odd reason Happy seemed to have his heart set on Natsu's little sister's, Wendy's, cat's affections. Charla was a beautiful Turkish Van, a rare pure white colouring. Happy was a stray found of the street, and Lucy still wasn't sure of his breed, years later. From the moment Happy had laid eyes on Charla, he had offered the other cat his food, meowed at her constantly, and was always found within her general vicinity. Lucy once more giggled at the thought of Natsu trying to coax Happy back into his travel carrier, only for the blue furred cat to hiss and run away, probably to the highest piece of furniture in the house. The silly cat always did love heights. Still chortling she replied.

L- _And now you're all alone_

The slight buzz in her hand alerted her to Natsu's response, and she unlocked her phone.

N- _EXACTLY! Now come play with meeee :(_

Lucy rolled her eyes at his text, quickly typing her response. Only when she hit send did her eyes widen as she realized how her text could be read as.

L- _So play with yourself_

Lucy quickly scrambled to type her correction when Natsu's own message came through. The blonde felt her cheeks heat as she read his simple text, becoming flustered at what he implied.

N- _Would you like it if I played with myself?_

L- _That's not what I meant and you know it pervert!_

Lucy forced herself to pay attention to the lecture, jumping slightly when she felt the phone vibrate in her hand once more. Nervously she looked at the screen, not even bothering to lock it anymore. Lucy squirmed in her seat as her eyes ran over the words on the screen.

N- _You didn't answer my question Luce. Would you like it if I played with myself?_

Her heart beat doubled as her mind was dragged into less than innocent areas, images of hooded eyes and calloused hands making her squirm in her seat. Deciding to ignore his sexually charged text Lucy gave a short response.

L - _I have to pay attention to class_

Lucy quickly patted her now red cheeks, trying to calm herself down. Lucy didn't like to lie, hence the change in subject earlier. She had no desire to encourage Natsu's latest surge of pevertedness, but the idea of Natsu touching himself like that while thinking of _her_ made a coil of heat form in her lower stomach, and she grimaced as she once more shifted in her desk. Looking at her phone reluctantly, she saw Natsu had replied.

N- _I'll take that as a yes_

Lucy slumped in her seat and mentally cursed herself. He was her best friend, of course he'd be able to see through her attempt at deflecting. She considered for a moment not responding, but in all honesty Lucy was much more interested in where this conversation would lead rather than the lecture. That and Natsu would spam her phone if she didn't respond.

L- _Stupid_

She realized her response was childish, but really, Natsu drove her to this, making her not pay attention to class and turning her on. Her phone was silent for a minute, and Lucy narrowed her eyes at the pink encased screen. She had locked it, pretending to herself that she would ignore Natsu until the end of her lecture. Which was in 45 minutes. Natsu's silence disturbed her much more than the length she still had to pay attention to however, and she was about to unlock her screen when a notification that Natsu had sent a picture popped up. She swallowed nervously, and looked around to make sure that Ceiling boy and Doodle girl were ignoring her, opening the text when she confirmed that Doodle girl had in fact fallen asleep.

When the picture loaded, Lucy was glad she was at the back as her face turned into a tomato and she let out a tiny squeak. There on her screen was a picture of Natsu, shirtless and laying on her bed. One arm was tucked behind his head of wild pink hair, a lazy and devilish smirk playing on his lips. The same hooded eyes Lucy had daydreamed about earlier were present, seeming to somehow look at her soul through the screen. He was wearing sweatpants, which were pulling dangerously low and drawing her eyes to muscular and toned chest and stomach. Lucy's fingers twitched slightly as she remembered how his tan skin moved beneath her fingers, the muscles shifting and flexing in response to her exploring hands. When Lucy finally tore her eyes away from his little display, she saw he had sent a text as well.

N- _Still don't want to play with me?_

Lucy snorted at his text, though she was now undoubtedly turned on, shifting again as she felt moisture build between her legs. Biting her lip, she tried to think of a reply, because _oh yes did she want to play with him_. There was nothing more Lucy wanted to do more than go back to her dorm and _play_ with him for the rest of the day, but she was a good student, and she would stay in class for another... 42 minutes. Lucy groaned when she read the time, typing a quick message to Natsu, eyes still drawn slightly to his picture. Who knew the boy could still be seductive through a phone?

L - _I'll play with you once I'm done class. Now get out of my room!_

N- _But I wanna play now..._

Lucy felt lust swirl through her mind at his text, and she had to agree. Natsu looked very _playable_ in the picture, and Lucy had to take in a deep breath at the thought of him in her dorm liked that, laying on her bed as she rode him through the night. Dark red flamed across her cheeks as she realized what she had just thought. Debating internally once more, Lucy sadly typed as her inner student won.

L - _I'm not leaving class, Natsu_

Lucy felt her chest fall as she hit send, staring at the three little dots as she awaited Natsu's whining. Instead her breath choked in her throat as a very different message came through than what she was expecting.

N - _Fiiine, I guess_ I'll _have to play with myself_

A second later the picture box was loading, and Lucy had enough sense to pull her phone closer to her body as an even more erotic picture loaded on her poor, innocent phone. It was a close up of Natsu's lower stomach now, the contours of his abs taking away Lucy's breath as she let her eyes trace their planes and grooves, the tan skin pulled nicely over the firm muscles beneath. She could also see his hand slightly, but it was eclipsed by what he was using it for. Pulling down on the already low waistline of his sweats, Natsu had made the well pronounced 'V' of his hips viewable, his thumb brushing on a patch of paler skin and pink curls that drew Lucy's attention. The rather large bulge on the other side of his hand drew her eyes as well, Lucy having to bite her cheek to keep in a low noise at the sight of Natsu's semi-hard erection. Well, implied erection. It was hidden safely under the grey cloth, but Lucy's mind was being thrown into overdrive at the sudden stimulus to her eyes. Flipping her phone over quickly, Lucy decided she would pay attention to her lecture, an ache already forming in her core. She had already decided she wasn't going to leave, and this was just Lucy torturing herself.

Her phone buzzed, but Lucy ignored it, writing down some useless notes as her professor rambled on. Her phone buzzed again, and another time. Lucy gnawed on her lower lip, trying to keep her curiosity in check at what Natsu could be sending her. More pictures? The thought made Lucy's heart skip, and she shook her head slightly at how perverted she had become. Natsu was a bad influence on her. At the fourth buzz Lucy gave in. Her nipples had stayed hardened and were brushing uncomfortably on her bra, and she had been unable to sit still through the 5 minutes she had ignored her phone without squirming in her seat. Really her concentration was a lost cause at this point. Grabbing it urgently, Lucy unlocked the phone, thankful -and a little sad- that Natsu's texts had sent the picture out of view.

N- _Do ya like the pic Luce?_

N- _Luushi, I took it just for you_

N- _You can't ignore me forever Luce_

N- _I know you like it when I tease_

L- _I AM IN CLASS YOU CAN'T JUST SEND PICS LIKE THAT_

Lucy smiled at his texts, and a little at her own reply. What if someone else had seen those pictures? Natsu was shameless, but she definitely didn't want to share that side of him with anyone. No, that view was only Lucy's. She giggled as she read his response, always the cheeky devil. Sending a reply she knew would edge him on, Lucy once more sucked in a short breath at his response.

N- _But you liked it, right? ;D_

L- _Go awayyy_

N- _But Luce, you get me so fired up when I think about you playing me_

Lucy tapped her fingernails against the desk as she thought of a reply, the agitated noise drawing the attention of Ceiling boy, whose phone and source of distraction had apparently died. She offered a quick apologetic smile before turning her eyes back to her phone. How was she even supposed to reply to that? She didn't want to stop whatever they were doing, but that was just so _blunt_. Lucy had issues being that obvious and outspoken in person, how could she ever hope to match him over text, where she had plenty of time to question her words and drive herself insane. No, she would just sass him instead, Lucy was good at that after all. Years of practice indeed seemed to make perfect.

L- _Me breathing gets you fired up_

A part of Lucy was curious to see where Natsu could possibly take this, though she was mostly wary. Natsu had a nasty habit of surprising her with his sexual deviousness, and a part of her regretted encouraging him. No, wait, she'd never regret encouraging him to open up to her and give her his all, but she _was_ cautious of it. As much as Lucy teased she was still nervous and easily flustered around him. This fact was reaffirmed as she read his reply and let out a small squeak, her face burning. Typing a fast reply Lucy pulled the phone against her chest and fanned her face with her other hand, unaware of the disgruntled look Ceiling boy was giving her again.

N- _Especially when I feel your breath against my cock_

L- _NATSU NO_

Her phone buzzed again, and Lucy had to take in a bracing breath, peeking at her phone that was pressed so firmly against her breasts. A voice in the back of Lucy's head bet Natsu would give anything to be her phone right now, but she ignored it as her eyes bugged out at his response. When the hell had Natsu learned to dirty talk so well?

N- _Or when I hear you breathing hard against the pillows_

Lucy decided to go back to her earlier replies, deflecting his sexual advances. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of his teasing without ditching her lecture. This was a battle of wills now, and Lucy internally grimaced. She wasn't sure she could beat him in that kind of battle, especially when the only reason she stayed put was to spite him. The next set of texts was once again instantaneous.

L- _How do you turn everything perverted?_

N- _Cus you like it._

L- _You're distracting me_

N- _How?_

Did Lucy really want to go there? This gave her the perfect opportunity to tease Natsu how he had been teasing her, but...

Lucy shook her head, typing quickly and hitting send before she allowed herself to think about it too much. Ha! Take that, stupid brain, Lucy could be rash and fearless too, sending dirty texts in the middle of English class. Which still had 35 minutes left.

L- _It makes me wet when you talk like that,_

Her phone was silent for a minute, and Lucy felt her heart sink into her stomach. Had she been too forward? No, Natsu had been much worse than that, maybe he was just shocked that she had actually sexted him back. Oh god, what if he was disgusted that she would do that? That was definitely it, he was repulsed that his girlfriend was acting so dirty. He was going to break up with her. Lucy was going to lose the love of her life because she couldn't keep it in her pants and had tried to sext hi-

Her phone buzzed.

Lucy screamed. In her head. Well, she thought she screamed in her head, but her high pitched squeal made Ceiling boy jump in his seat, despite him being amused by the strange blonde girl's range of facial features and twitchy movements. No one else in the class seemed to pay her any mind, it _was_ university anyway. Lucy let out a small sigh of relief as she read his rather long text, the ache she had felt between her legs earlier surging back in full force.

N- _Like what Luce? When I tell you I want to feel your thighs clench around my head and your nails pull at my hair? Or when I tell you that I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, does that turn you on? Or does me describing how I'd bury my cock in you so hard that you'll forget your own name distract you? Does that make you wet?_

Lucy's brain short circuited at the incredibly detailed text, and her body screamed at her to go home _right now_. But a seed of mischief sparked in Lucy, and she realized that she wanted to tease him. Make Natsu squirm and lust after her when he couldn't have her. A wave of confidence rushed through Lucy, and she straightened her back as she replied.

L- _Yeah, it does_

L- _It makes me want to ride you until you can't move. I wanna watch you cum because of my hands, my mouth, my body_

There. If that wasn't raunchy Lucy didn't know what was. She bit her lip as she waited for Natsu's response, which took another solid 15 seconds. Lucy broke into a fit of giggles and snorts as she read his simple reply, a second text quickly following the first.

N- _Fuck_

N- _That's so hot Luce_

L- _You like it when I text dirty to you?_

N- _Fucking hell yeah! Its getting me all fired up_

A large grin pulled at Lucy's full lips. Even when he was trying to be sexy Natsu was still a giant dork. Halfway through describing what she was going to do to him when she got home, Natsu's own text popped up.

N- _What are you wearing?_

Lucy cocked her head to side 'd seen him his morning, why would Natsu be asking what she was wearing? Embarrassment rushed over Lucy as she realized he was still sexting her. How detailed should she be? Maybe just the basics, should she say how short her skirt was, or how tight her shirt was? Lucy groaned and sagged in her seat as the debate waged in her head, a strong urge to just type 'clothes' and be done with it looming. Deciding again not to think about it - Lucy was sure there was some form of irony hidden in that, not that'd she know due to her distinct lack of attention in her lit lectures- Lucy typed her response and worried her lower lip again.

L- _Mini skirt, turtleneck, thigh high socks and my brown heeled boots_

N- _Anything else?_

It took Lucy 3 blinks to process what Natsu was asking for. Oh god if this was happening in person Lucy just knew Natsu would be on the floor howling and crying at her dumbstruck face, the mood completely lost. Lucy dropped her hand off her desk and fingered the hem of her rather short black skirt, mind drifting to what lay beneath. It was her favourite set, a sheer black thong with a bow at the front and a matching black bra that sported an adorable silk bow that sat nicely between Lucy's large breasts. It had also been a gift from Natsu.

L- _I'm wearing that black lace thong and bra set you bought me this christmas_

Lucy waited, less unsure this time. She was almost even excited to see what Natsu would say. If this was what sexting was like then she could _definitely_ get behind it. Her anticipation was short lived as Natsu's text arrived.

N- _You know I like it when you wear that one_

N- _It gets me so hard_

N- _I just wanna rip it off of you_

Lucy's hips rocked slightly, dying to alleviate some of the tension that was steadily building. Her panties were soaked without a doubt now, and the pool of wet need did nothing to help her ache. She needed to end this soon, there were still 28 minutes left in class and she refused to leave _goddammit_. A plan sparked in her mind, and Ceiling boy - who by this point had some idea of what was going on with his strange desk neighbour- cowered slightly at the impish gleam in her chocolate eyes. He pitied the poor sucker who had incurred her mischievousness. Lucy herself was far too enraptured by her phone to notice the pair of amber eyes fixed to her movements.

L- _Hey Natsu, you like my chest right?_

Lucy had barely shifted her eyes away from the screen before it vibrated slightly in her hand.

N- _Fuck yeah, I could bury my face in them for hours_

Lucy felt her eye twitch again slightly at his crudeness, the sensual eloquence seemingly lost. Lucy supposed she was lucky it had lasted as long as it had. Ignoring his wording and feeding off the general idea of his text, Lucy texted him again.

L- _If you're a good boy I'll let you fuck them_

N- _Really?_

Lucy smiled fondly at the screen, picturing his onyx eyes lighting up, and the green tinge that always appeared when he was really excited about something. Lucy was grateful that Natsu was such an expressive texter, it would be much harder to gauge his reactions otherwise. How Juvia managed even texting Gray regularly baffled Lucy, she was lucky if she got more than a single word reply from her raven haired friend. Turning her attention back to a much more visually pleasing focus of her rose haired boyfriend Lucy responded.

L- _Yeah, but you have to be a good boy~_

It seemed she had all of Natsu's attention as his responses were immediate.

N- _What do you want me to do Luce?_

N- _Do you want another pic?_

N- _One with less clothes_

N- _Or do you want me to describe where I would kiss you?_

N- _Anything you want Lucy_

N- _Just tell me_

Lucy blushed at his eagerness, noting in the back of her mind to remember how much Natsu really liked her breasts. Feeling a grin pull at her lips as she imagined his soon pout Lucy typed quickly.

L- _Noooo, I want you to stop texting me and let me focus on my lecture!_

Natsu's response took almost 30 seconds, and Lucy chortled at his pathetic text. She could just imagine him, laying on her bed, pillow thrown over his face as he groaned, his hard on standing at full attention through his loose sweats. Or maybe he had taken them off at some point, and had been working himself at her dirty texts. A hot blush spread on Lucy's cheeks at that image. Oh, she really hoped it had been the second one that had been happening. Now though, he was sure to be pouting and glaring at anything in sight, Lucy giggling as she re-read his text. Replying, Lucy sucked in a breath as she read his instant response.

N- _WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY_

L- _Stop whining or you're not a good boy..._

N- _Fine! But I'm going to bend you every surface I can find once you get home_

 _Holy fucking god_ did Lucy want to go home. Her entire body was twitching with desire, and she was certain that she hadn't been able to sit still for the past half hour. Looking at the clock on her phone Lucy had to hold back a frustrated scream when she saw that she still had 26 minutes left. Her mind kept wandering into what Natsu was going to do to her once she got home, and she couldn't even tell you what lecture she was in off the top of her head. But she wouldn't cave to Natsu. No, she was going to win this little competition they had going, seeing who had the stronger will power. Sending a text, Lucy ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and forced herself to pay attention to the lecture. Or at least not completely look away from the large board.

L - _Can't wait 3_

5 minutes passed. 5 agonizing minutes that Lucy felt were taking forever. This stupid class just needed to end so that she could go home and relieve this ache. Even her chest ached, longing for Natsu's hands, and she swallowed thickly as she remembered her promise. Cana had said that most boys would kill to do that with her chest, it never having occurred to Lucy that they could be used like that. Honestly Natsu would buy Cana an entire liquor store if he were to know how much Lucy learned from the alcoholic brunette. Her phone buzzed, and Lucy raised an eyebrow at it. She flipped it over to see the screen and saw she had received a text from Natsu. Flicking it unlocked with her thumb Lucy bit down hard on her inner cheek as she read his texts.

N- _Lucy, I know you said you'd let me tit fuck you if I was a good boy_

N- _But what if I've been a bad boy?_

A picture icon loaded, and Lucy took one glance at it before she started to pack up her noteless binder. Staring at her with the most devious eyes she'd ever seen was as a completely naked Natsu, hair wet and plastered to his head from a shower. Fog covered the mirror, a patch having been wiped away so that Lucy could see his reflection. Water droplets clung to his tan skin, defining even more the outlines of his strong muscles and body. His arm was once more lifted, pulling his wet bangs back and the obvious pose only added to the twisting in Lucy's lower gut, the slight smirk of his lips that conveyed an air of cockieness making her warm all over. Pink tuft travelled from below the fog to his naval, and Lucy thought to herself that Natsu could take quite the erotic and tasteful images she'd ever seen. She looked at the text below and rammed her leg into the side of the desk in her rush to leave and distraction.

N- _Would you punish me?_

Lucy lifted her eyes finally as she heard someone clear their throat. Her eyes locked with Ceiling boy, who grinned at her slyly before winking at her, turning back to the front. Lucy gaped at him, her face red from embarrassment rather than arousal. His shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter, and he spoke without looking over his shoulder. "Don't you have someone waiting for you?".

Lucy fled the classroom, too mortified to snap back at his eavesdropping. She covered her face with her hand as she made her way through the hallway, the cold air nipping at her nose and cheeks when she finally made it outside. Glaring at her phone, Lucy hit her thumbs on the touch screen frantically.

L- _I'll be home in 5, and you've sooo been a bad boy_

Lucy grinned fondly at her phone when she received his text. Maybe if he took his punishment well, he'd get a reward.

N- _Can't wait 3_


End file.
